Shut up and dance with me !
by Kooki-mos
Summary: Alexis à passé une très mauvaise journée, mais le Patron semble avoir une idée... [Paxis][Résumé pourri No slash Songfic]


**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec un pitite fic toute mignonne (encore) sur du Paxis (ENCORE), parce que ce pairing est juste tellement...LOILRJIOZHOIZHKOPRZH.**

 **Hum...j'ai encore écris sur un coup de tête, c'était ça ou un speedpaint avec la musique utilisée ici, mais ce sera sûrement les deux ! Pas le même jour, mais bon, pas grave x'3**

 **Pour une fois que je passe un mercredi sans coup de barre ni rien, j'avais envie d'écouter de la musique, c'était dans mes recommandations, j'ai écouté, j'ai gueulé, une pote m'a calmée, j'ai écris. THE END.**

 **La musique concernée est "Shut up and dance - Walk the moon"**

 **Rendez-vous en bas pour les explications, enjoy !**

 **XXX**

Encore une journée de merde, râla intérieurement Alexis tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui...enfin, chez les Sommet, là où il logeait depuis un bon moment. Depuis qu'il avait sortit le schizophrène de l'asile en faite.., pas vraiment le meilleur contrat de sa vie, mais peu importe.  
Quand il arrivait, seul Mathieu était à l'appartement généralement, le Patron étant presque toujours dehors -dans un bordel ou un endroit tout aussi fréquentable-, et Maître Panda venant de temps en temps aider son créateur pour les vidéos, ou juste pour discuter.

Pour une fois, il entendit un peu de bruit venant du salon lorsqu'il rentra et à peine ses affaires étaient-elles posées qu'il se dirigea vers l'origine des sons.

Dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce sus-dite il remarqua que l'homme en noir était là, pas Mathieu, ayant sûrement déserté en voyant l'air furieux de celui ci.

Et oui...malheureusement, le Patron semblait hors de lui, grondant presque comme un animal enragé tandis que son portable rejoignait sa veste précédemment jetée sur la canapé -et pendant partiellement dans le vide- dans un bruit d'impact étouffé par le tissu du meuble.  
Le pervers venait de s'asseoir dans son cher fauteuil, les jambes ramenées contre lui et ses coudes appuyés contre ses genoux, les manches noires de sa chemise cachant à peine sa mine renfrognée.

Après quelques courtes secondes passé à contempler la scène, le musicien finit par contourner les divers meubles du salon pour se positionner derrière le criminel, celui ci semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu arrivé, enfermé dans ses hurlements de colère silencieux. D'un mouvement lent et doux au possible, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme enragé, il se tendit d'abord au contact avant de se détendre légèrement, basculant sa tête en arrière pour plonger son regard caché dans celui de l'initiateur du contact.  
Alexis lui adressa un léger sourire se voulant compatissant avant de finalement demander :

 _''Alors, journée de merde ?''_

Le Patron eu un rire amer en seule réponse, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour poser celle ci contre l'avant-bras du musicien, semblant presque ronronner pour quémander quelques caresses, un vrai chat -selon Mathieu, même si il ne faisait pas mieux.  
Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Alexis tandis qu'il passait une main dans la chevelure bordélique du châtain, s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil avec son bras libre pour contempler l'air un peu plus serein de l'autre homme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de calme total, le visage du criminel sembla s'illuminer, une idée lui venant soudainement, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le musicien.  
Le presque-chat se releva précipitamment de son fauteuil, bondissant presque jusque dans le couloir en lançant tout juste d'un ton enjoué:

 _''Reste là, j'ai une putain d'idée !''_

Alexis resta immobile, étonné de l'entrain soudain de l'autre homme mais attendit, s'appuyant complètement contre le fauteuil, sa curiosité grandissante.  
Après quelques courtes minutes de silence, il entendit les pas du criminel résonner à nouveau dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, il s'arrêta net en le voyant revenir avec son ordinateur portable sous le bras, un sourire presque calculateur naissant sur ses lèvres.

Le musicien le suivit du regard tandis que celui ci posait l'objet électronique sur la table basse et relevait l'écran, ne laissant malheureusement pas le temps au plus grand de voir sur quel site la page était ouverte.  
Le silence naissant fut bientôt brisé par quelques notes de musiques rythmées résonnant dans la pièce, le sourire du Patron s'agrandissant un peu plus tandis que celui ci se relevait et se tournait vers Alexis.  
Le plus grand eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter -vainement- de demander qu'est ce que le criminel trafiquait qu'une main trouva son chemin sur la sienne, l'entraînant vers l'autre homme sans demander son reste.

Bientôt, les paroles commencèrent à résonner autour d'eux.

 _"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said, "You're holding back"_

Il lança un bref regard vers l'appareil produisant l'agréable musique, puis reporta son attention vers l'homme en noir, haussant un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard tandis qu'il finissait par trouver sa place en face de lui.  
Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, la voix du chanteur s'éleva à nouveau.

 _He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This manis my destiny  
He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."_

Alexis rit doucement en comprenant l'idée -et la demande- du criminel, il serra la main enserrant la sienne tandis qu'ils commençaient doucement à danser, timidement et gauchement au début, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance à mesure que la musique avançait.

 _We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together. _

Le musicien fut surprit de voir l'aisance de son compagnon de danse tandis que lui tentait vainement d'aligner deux pas corrects. Riant et réessayant lorsqu'il se loupait en tentant de suivre les mouvements de l'autre homme. _  
_

 _He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said,_

Au bout de quelques secondes infructueuse de danse, le musicien commençait à perdre espoir lorsque le criminel prit les choses en mains, littéralement. Celui ci se rapprocha de son compagnon, posant ses mains sur ses avants-bras puis lui glissant vers ses mains, dansant à un rythme plus doux pour qu'il trouve ses marques.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
_

Alexis finit par calquer ses mouvements sur ceux de l'homme en noir, accélérant tout les deux leur rythme, chaque geste devenant un peu plus harmonieux à mesure que les paroles résonnaient à leurs oreilles, leurs dérangeant sûrement les voisins du dessous, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour leur déplaire.

 _A black pant and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Romeo teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as he looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together_

La musique semblait désormais en parfait accord avec leur danse improvisée, leurs deux corps se rapprochant un peu plus par moments, tout deux semblant presque se tester désormais.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
_

Tandis que le Patron rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui du musicien, un sourire provocateur et joueur passa sur ses lèvres. Alexis hésita un peu trop longtemps quand à la réaction à adopter, et lorsqu'il sembla enfin se décider, le criminel recula à nouveau, riant doucement.

 _Oh, come on man !  
_

Une lueur presque déçue passa dans son regard, mais il planta à nouveau ses yeux verts dans les verres fumés des lunettes de son compagnon, et d'un mouvement habile, le tira vers lui. Il pu presque entendre un léger murmure appréciateur passer les lèvres tentantes de l'autre homme.

 _Deep in his eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance._

Alexis pressa son torse contre celui de son compagnon de danse, profitant de leur différence flagrante de taille pour garder son visage hors de portée du criminel, mais celui ci ne sembla pas du même avis. Un bref rictus calculateur déforma ses lèvres tandis que le refrain commençait une nouvelle fois.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"_

L'homme en noir esquissa quelques pas de danse, entraînant le musicien avec lui et subitement, inversa leurs places en forçant d'un coup maîtrisé de hanche à tomber sur le canapé à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il sourit de plus belle face à sa victoire, narguant presque le plus grand en se redressant légèrement, mais restant suffisamment penché au dessus de lui.

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me !_

Alexis, une fois remit de sa surprise, ramena une main sur la nuque du criminel et le força à se baisser vers lui une fois de plus, posant sans se faire prier ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'un ronronnement appréciateur remontait la gorge de l'autre homme.  
Une fois séparés, le Patron lui adressa un nouveau sourire plus doux, le dévorant presque du regard.

 _''Alors, on a aimé Alexou ?_  
 _-Totalement, répondit son compagnon avec un sourire taquin, se retenant de râler au surnom, mais on doit vraiment attendre d'avoir une journée de merde pour faire ça ?  
-Alors, prêt pour un nouveau round ?, demanda l'homme en noir en ricanant doucement.  
-C'quand tu veux !''  
_

Le criminel rit doucement tandis qu'il aidait son amant à se relever.

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me !_

 **XXX**

 **Okay, okay, je sais même pas si c'était potable, je me suis à peine relue parce que j'ai terriblement besoin de dormir...mais j'ai adoré écrire ça !**

 **Je crois presque que c'est trop guimauve ou OOC, mais ça fait du biennnnnn~**

 **Premièrement, MERCI pour vos p'tites reviews toutes mignonnes et l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon cher pairing, MERCIIIIII ;w;**

 **Anyway, pour les paroles de la musique je me suis amusée à changer deux trois trucs, du genre les _she_ en _he_ (parce qu'on sait tous que le Patron est un homme et pas une femme), et que j'ai utilisé seulement certaines parties, parce que j'avais l'impression que ça ferait trop vide et long si je mettais tout, surtout que ça se répète -beaucoup.**

 **J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas dégoûté(e)s de cette chanson ou de ce pairing naissant (MY CHILD !), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé aussi, ça m'aide et ça me fait terriblement plaisir, même un si la review critique un peu -beaucoup- mais soyez pas trop méchant, je suis trop jeune pour mourir x'3**

 **Ah, et j'ai AUCUNE danse en tête ou définie pour cette fic, alors je vous laisse imaginer les absurdités que vous voulez ! ='D**

 **(Si vous voulez des petits headcanons sur eux, j'en ai dans le frigo, il suffit juste de demander~!)**

 **Tchuss les cuties !**


End file.
